


Play

by Chichirinoda



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro got a little worked up in battle and Akihiko was a convenient target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "gunplay".

"Aki, this way."

The sound of Shinjiro's gruff voice had rarely been so welcome. As Akihiko had climbed to this level of Tartarus, he had somehow gotten confused by the turns. The next thing he knew he'd looked around and Minato, Shinjiro and Yukari were nowhere to be seen. He'd been wandering the floor, calling out at intervals, for at least twenty minutes, and unfortunately the shadows seemed able to follow the sound of his voice.

He turned gratefully towards the direction Shinjiro's voice had come from and trotted around the corner, only to nearly collide with another large shadow.

It reared up, multiple arms waving, pink mask suspended in liquid, inky black. Before Akihiko could react, two of the tentacle-like appendages shot out, one of them curling around his right arm and the other around his leg. He was yanked off of his feet and went down with a yell, landing painfully on his backside. He punched at the tentacle holding his right arm immobile, but it just bowed and sprang back, elastic but strong. He struggled to reach his Evoker, but couldn't bring his arm close to his body to draw it as the shadow dragged him nearer to the bulk of its body.

Then he heard a yell and the report of an Evoker. The sound of a whinny heralded the blast of magic, then a black cloud wrapped itself around the shadow and squeezed the life out of it, leaving Akihiko lying on the floor, gasping at the close call.

Shinjiro holstered his Evoker and reached a hand down towards Akihiko, who grasped it gratefully and let Shinjiro haul him to his feet.

"Thanks, Shinji, that was--" His words were cut off abruptly when Shinjiro tugged him close and stuck his tongue in Akihiko's mouth.

Akihiko gasped, and Shinjiro's tongue delved deeper, tangling with Akihiko's own as he struggled to figure out how to respond to the unexpected, but welcome, attention. Shinjiro's hands wandered freely over Akihiko's body while Akihiko just held on, frozen with shock and surprise. He could feel Shinjiro's erection pressed hard against his thigh, and immediately felt himself begin to harden in response.

Then, finally, Shinjiro lifted his head and Akihiko could breathe again. "Shinji, what are you--"

Something cold pressed under Akihiko's shirt, touching his stomach. "Shut up," Shinjiro growled, digging the Evoker in harder.

Even though Akihiko knew the Evoker couldn't hurt him, his heart was instantly racing. "Shinji..."

"I said shut up!" Shinjiro snapped. His lips pulled to one side slightly and there was a wicked gleam in his eyes that was both ominous and reassuring. "Turn around."

Slowly at first, and then a bit more quickly in response to another jab from Shinjiro's Evoker, Akihiko let go of the other boy and turned his back. A third sharp poke - this one to the small of his back - got him moving forward towards the corridor wall.

Suddenly, Shinjiro gave him a shove with his free hand, right between the shoulder blades, and Akihiko caught himself on the wall. This level of Tartarus was red and gold, and intricate etchings in the gold panels on the wall provided slight purchase for his grasping fingers. However, he was focussed far more on what Shinjiro was doing behind him than on the pretty carvings in front of him.

"If Mitsuru finds out what we're doing, we are so executed," Akihiko hissed softly, as if Mitsuru could be just around the next corner rather than stories and stories below at the foot of the tower.

"That's why you're going to keep your damned mouth shut," Shinjiro growled, then reached around and undid Akihiko's pants with one hand. He tugged them and his underwear down so they fell around his ankles.

"Oh God," Akihiko moaned and leaned his forehead against the wall, imagining a hoard of shadows coming around the corner at any moment.

Then the Evoker was back, drifting this time up Akihiko's spine. The barrel was cold, and didn't seem to be warmed by contact with his skin. He shivered, shifting his weight as the metal slipped down again, bumping over each vertebrae and then digging in at the hollow just below his tailbone.

"You're such a fuckin' adrenaline junkie," Shinjiro muttered, his breath hot on Akihiko's ear and his body solid against his back as he pressed close to whisper. "I bet you'd have come already if this were a real gun."

"Shut up, I am not," Akihiko hissed, cheeks heating as he blushed.

"Yes you are," Shinjiro replied, drawing out each word. The Evoker was on the move again, sliding over the bone of Akihiko's right hip and then moving down again. When the cold metal touched his cock, it was like an electric shock and he gasped involuntarily.

"Oh yeah, don't try to deny it," Shinjiro said. His hands were busy behind Akihiko, and then with the purr of a zipper, Shinjiro's cock pressed hard and fevered against Akihiko's backside.

"I'm not a pervert," Akihiko said, but the words came out almost as a whimper as Shinjiro pressed the whole of the barrel to the tip of Akihiko's cock.

"Who said anything about you being a pervert?" Shinjiro snapped. His voice was growing breathless as he worked his dick against him, rubbing hard between Akihiko's cheeks, but not penetrating any deeper. "I think I really need...to shut you up...if you keep saying such stupid shit," he said between gasps.

Suddenly the Evoker left Akihiko's heated skin and the silver-haired boy whimpered, bereft and wanting. But no sooner had the sound escaped, but the Evoker pressed harshly against Akihiko's lips. He had no choice but to open his mouth, and he did so with a soft, helpless moan. The gun barrel bullied its way into his mouth, forcing Akihiko's jaw open painfully.

 _Oh God, what are we doing?_ he thought as Shinjiro rocked harder against him, making soft, grunting sounds of need. Shinjiro's other hand wrapped around Akihiko's cock and stroked him roughly.

Akihiko squeezed his eyes shut tightly, mewling sounds of pure desperation escaping from around the obstruction between his teeth. The Evoker tasted of metal and oil, harsh and alien against his tongue. It was hard and unforgiving as Shinjiro pushed it deeper into his mouth.

Akihiko's jaw ached, but he hardly cared. As Shinjiro worked his cock even faster, sparks of pleasure jabbed through him and with a strangled shout he climaxed. Semen spattered the wall and Shinjiro made a noise halfway between a laugh and a groan. The other boy rocked faster, and before Akihiko had quite come down from the orgasm, he felt hot fluid rush up his back and drip between his ass cheeks to run down his thighs.

Shinjiro shuddered against him for a few moments. "Yeah, yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, that's good, Aki." Rare words of approval, precious enough to Akihiko that he'd do nearly anything to hear them.

Including, apparently, letting Shinjiro masturbate him and do dirty things with his Evoker in the middle of a tower infested with shadows.

The Evoker finally withdrew from between his teeth and Akihiko wiped the saliva from his chin with this sleeve. Shinjiro made a soft, grunting noise that sounded faintly embarrassed.

"You got a tissue?"

Akihiko snorted. "What do you think?" He bent and pulled up his pants and underwear, making a face as the spunk soaked into the fabric. "Gross."

"You complainin'? You should have spoken up sooner if you had a problem with what I was doing," Shinjiro grunted irritably.

Akihiko turned around and caught a glimpse of the grin on Shinjiro's face before the other boy replaced it with his usual scowl.

The silver-haired boy grinned. "I'm not complaining."

 _"Uh, if...if you guys are finished...?"_

Fuuka's voice was a shocking intrusion in Akihiko's head, however unobtrusive she was obviously trying to be. Instantly the afterglow faded and Akihiko wished the floor would swallow him up. He had forgotten that surely Fuuka, at least, would know exactly what they were doing.

Shinjiro might have pinked a little, but it was hard to tell with his swarthy complexion. You certainly couldn't tell from his tone. "Yeah, Fuuka-chan? What?"

 _"Um...there are two shadows converging on your location, and if you go right and make two lefts, you'll meet up with Minato-kun and Yukari-chan,"_ Fuuka said apologetically.

Shinjiro caught Akihiko's mortified gaze, but he only smirked and reached behind him to grab the two axes slung cross-wise across his back.

"Enough play. Let's get back to work, Aki."

Shaking his head, but unable to help from smiling, Akihiko tugged on the wristband of both gloves to seat them more securely, then started off. "Yeah, like's kill some shadows."

He could wait until later to figure out what just happened, and if Shinjiro would be interested in making it happen again.


End file.
